WHERE THE HECK AM I?
by princessbinas
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. A Lyoko Warrior is devirtualized into the Hidden Leaf. Watch this warrior shake up the Ninja World. Did I mention XANA has some of his monsters there? T to be safe.
1. Strange New World

**Binas:** Yes. Sneaky XANA, MY OWN STORY, has inspired me to write this... I will be also taking a dramatic break from Warped into the Fire Nation. Reason? WE ONLY GOT ONE MORE CHAPTER THAT WILL BE HUGE AND IT'S THE LONG AWAITED BATTLE AND RETURN HOME! I want you guys to get caught up and make sure you guys are super anxious for the chapter. Trust me, I want reviews that would make my house explode into oblivion! XD

Oh this will be AU by the way... So expect some different things happening that is different from the canon. And you know me, I'm against Evil!Sasuke! We all know that Orochipedo is the cause of this mess! DOWN WITH OROCHIPEDO! DISCORD'S A BETTER VILLAIN THAN YOU! HE GETS THE JOB DONE AND STUFF! Yeah... Pegasister moment... But however, Sasuke is training with Orochimaru, so they have an opening for a certain someone...

I also changed up Odd's outfit a bit. Season 1 outfit with Season 4's cat ears... THAT MOVE THIS TIME! :D Also all of the Lyoko characters have auto weapon re-generators/re-loaders (for when they run out or lose their weapons) and are able to summon their own rides. You can thank Jeremie for thinking of that idea from the several times he has been dragged away by XANA from the Supercomputer.

And the victim arrives on Tsunade's birthday, that should be special for the Tsunade fans! ^.^

I am also taking French as a foreign language so expect some French here and there.

**IF I DON'T UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES, I AM EITHER DEAD OR UNABLE TO WRITE! THAT IS ALSO WHEN YOU CAN ADOPT ANY OF MY STORIES WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

* * *

.

* * *

"Odd you only have twenty life points left!", Jeremie said as Odd got hit by a Krab's laser.

"Einstein, these guys must have learned new moves cause they are more unpredictable now!", Odd said as a Krab hit his Overboard, "And there goes my Overboard... Again..."

Odd fired a Laser Arrow at the Krab and missed.

'_Thank you Jeremie for the automatic Laser Arrow Re-loader Program!_', Odd thought.

Aelita dashed into the activated tower. The Krab charged up an eerie purple laser.

"Uh Jeremie, I think XANA programmed a new weapon for the Krabs!", Odd said as his eyes widened and ear fell against his head at the large laser that was aimed at him.

The laser hit Odd causing devirtualization for him. What was different was this time it was purple.

* * *

Jeremie turned to Yumi who was recovering from her devirtualization earlier.

"Go check on Odd. I am not sure what that Krab hit him with, but I am going to find out.", Jeremie said.

"On it.", Yumi said and went into the scanner room.

A scanner opened to reveal no one there. Yumi gasped.

"Oh no...", Yumi said as rushed back to Jeremie.

"What happened?", Jeremie asked when he saw Yumi's horrified expression.

"Odd didn't materialize.", Yumi said.

"WHAT?!", Jeremie asked in shock and continued to search for Odd's Body Code, DNA Code, etc., "XANA must have made a new weapon, because Odd isn't ANYWHERE on Lyoko!"

"XANA is playing dirty again. Where could Odd be? And why test the new weapon on him?", Yumi said and called Ulrich to break the bad news.

* * *

Odd woke up in a forest. It looked nothing like the Forest Sector. He saw he was still in his Lyoko Form and was clearly confused.

"Where the heck am I?", Odd asked and heard a noise, "Who's there? I have claws and I am not afraid to use them."

Odd bared his paws weakly and swished his tail back and forth trying to make himself look intimidating. A brown cat with a red bow dashed out of a near by bush and hissed.

"You had me startled there.", Odd said.

Then two small figures jumped out of nowhere and tackled the brown cat. One of the figures was attacked by the cat more than the other.

"STUPID DEMON CAT!", yelled the figure being attacked.

"The cat is in custody. Mission complete.", another figure said.

"GET THIS STUPID FURBALL OFF ME!"

Odd was confused and walked up and saw a boy in 'kill me now' orange and a girl in a red dress with black shorts. The one in orange was being beaten up by the brown cat. Odd couldn't help but laugh.

A man with white hair and a mask that covered half of his face jumped out of nowhere.

"Let's go drag that cat back to it's owner.", the man said walking away with the two kids.

"This place is weird.", Odd said and tailed behind them while being slick as a cat.

* * *

When Odd saw the wall of the town, he was amazed by it. This was nothing like Paris. There were guards at the gate making sure no intruders entered.

"This is really breath taking.", Odd said and summoned his Overboard via a purple bracelet on his wrist, "Again, the Einstein knows how to make improvements."

Odd hopped on his Overboard and flew above the town. The view was even better from the air. He flew his Overboard near the mountain where four faces were carved in it.

"What are they trying to do? Copy Mount Rushmore?", Odd asked, "And the last time I checked, they didn't have paint all over them..."

The Mount Rushmore look alike was covered in paint. The first had red paint running down it's nose, the second had girly make-up, the third had chickenpox, and the fourth had a perverted look painted on it, literally. Above all the heads,the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANNY TSUNADE' was written.

"NARUTO!"

The orange wearing boy from earlier dashed around the town with several people in uniforms chasing after him. The newly named kid laughed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANNY!", Naruto shouted at a window causing a blonde woman to come out and spit take at the vandalized mountain.

"NARUTO! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!", The woman shouted and dashed outside through the window and chased Naruto all over the place.

"And I thought me picking out birthday gifts was a bad idea!", Odd said laughing at the woman's face.

Odd landed his Overboard before making it disappear. He ran around the town, taking in all the sights. He was amazed by the artwork put into designing the town. But he was bummed when he found out they used chopsticks and had no meatballs and gravy. He had a few run ins with some stray dogs but managed to lose them. Some people mistaken him for being scrawny, just like they did back at home, which irritated him. On one of the trees he clawed 'Odd was here' with a picture of Kiwi peeing underneath before running away laughing.

"Despite the two negatives, THIS PLACE IS GREAT!", Odd proclaimed happily as he jumped off the wall, "Only if my little diggity-dog and friends could be here with me. Well nothing can ruin this!"

Suddenly a rolling noise was heard. A black ball with mini XANA Eyes on the shell rolled out and opened up before aiming at Odd.

"And I spoke to soon... So we meet again you giant bowling ball.", Odd said and did the 'bring it on' gesture.

The Megatank gathered energy at it's main eye and Odd dodged the arc shaped laser.

"LASER ARROW!"

The Megatank closed up quickly and rolled towards Odd, intending to crush him. Odd ran back into the town. Everyone was shocked at the sight of the Megatank. They scream and ran.

The Megatank stopped and opened up again. Odd took aim.

"LASER ARROW!"

This time the arrow hit the Megatank in the main eye successfully, destroying it.

"Take that you giant bowling ball! Au revoir! I will see you at the Pinnacle!", Odd said with a Cheshire Cat smile.

Many people muttered among themselves at the strange sight. They didn't know what was stranger, the cat boy, or the giant ball that fired beams.

"What is he?"

"Is he a demon cat of some kind?"

"Why does he look like a girl?", Odd was very offended by THAT question.

"I don't cross dress! Purple, pink, and yellow is manly and color colors!", Odd said in defense, "Besides, this is just a cool costume I am wearing! Better than that guy's terrible ninja costume. I mean, what is the point of being a ninja if you can be seen a mile away?"

Odd had unknowingly pointed at the same white hair man from earlier in the forest.

"Is that so?", The man asked.

Odd turned around with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry old man, but you are very noticeable because of your white hair and red swirls.", Odd said trying to get out of the mess he got himself into.

"Just have you know, I am a ninja of this village. And I would be careful who you say that to. Some of the ninjas may take it the wrong way and kill you.", The man said with an eye smile.

Odd chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head while giving the Cheshire Cat grin.

"I will try. But no promises.", Odd said.

"You know in a way, you seem very similar to one of my students but a bit a bit less, how do I put this nicely? Dependable.", The man said.

"HEY! I kick butt almost everyday and get my friends out of jams! Right now I know they are trying to get me out of the jam I am in.", Odd defended, "Besides, who do you think you are?"

"I am Kakashi.", The man said before walking away casually.

"Weird. Where am I? Japan?! This place would have Yumi drooling!", Odd said with partial sarcasm.

* * *

Night fell over the village. Odd realized he had nowhere to sleep. He searched the village for a place to sleep and came across a vandalized apartment. He looked inside and saw it was messy. Very messy. Socks hanging from the ceiling, a sea of boxers, old cups, broken dishes, and cartons of expired milk, much to Odd's disgust.

"Well shelter is shelter. Might as well crash her for the night.", Odd said and crashed on the bed, which was covered in dirty boxers.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Odd bolted awake quickly to see Naruto standing there screaming in surprise.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!", Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea this was your house! I just was looking for a place to crash until daybreak!", Odd said.

"Huh? Are you sure you aren't a thief? I already had one guy steal all of my special ramen last week!"

"I would never steal someone's special food. That's like someone stealing my meatballs and gravy!", Odd said.

"What are meatballs and gravy?", Naruto asked.

"Meatballs are little balls made of beef and gravy is a brown sauce that is made from the juice of meat and is thick and creamy. Sometimes you can make gravy taste like mushrooms.", Odd said in delight of the memories of him eating meatballs and gravy to the point he started to drool a bit.

"Oh. So who are you?"

"I'm Odd Della Robbia. I'm really fun and totally cool!"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen and pulling pranks along with being a ninja!"

"I could never guess because you stick out like a sore thumb in orange.", Odd said.

"Orange is an awesome color! Better than your purple!", Naruto said.

The two started arguing about what color was better. Odd managed to make Naruto trip on his words and say that purple was the best. This ended with them both laughing.

* * *

**Binas:** I am not sure if I will be able to continue this but I will certainly try to. I hope you loved this chapter! And yes, Odd will have to deal with XANA's monsters.


	2. Enter: The Hidden Leaf and Plot Twists

**Binas:** Yes another chapter for you guys... :3 I see great potential in this story. My current most popular (not review wise) is Baby Accident (which I am still waiting for those transcripts (Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilized), am I being forgotten again?! I hate being forgotten!) and Lost at Birth (HOORAY! At the same time not hooray because I will later need that transcript for that story too).

Sorry if I get anything wrong!

Also Sakura is going to be very talented in Medical Ninjutsu in this story a lot sooner. Let's say I decided to make Tsunade push her even harder than she did in the Anime.

And don't expect super long chapters like this so often.

**IF I DON'T UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES, I AM EITHER DEAD OR UNABLE TO WRITE! THAT IS ALSO WHEN YOU CAN ADOPT ANY OF MY STORIES WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

_Yes, I am aware of SOPA. But that bill will not stop me! I am not a coward! I WILL MAKE MY STAND! THIS IS HOW I VENT MY AUTISM! TAKE AWAY FANFICTION AND OTHER FAN RELATED THINGS, THEN YOU TAKE AWAY MY WAY OF SPEAKING! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN OPEN UP EVERYTHING! IN THE NAME OF THE PEOPLE, WE WILL STAND AND FIGHT WITHOUT HESITATION!_

_**BIG NEWS! THE SUN'S ABOUT TO SHIFT POLARITIES COMPLETELY (CURRENTLY STUCK ON TWO SOUTH POLES WITH THE ORIGINAL SOUTH POLE WAY BEHIND THE FORMER NORTH POLE)! PREPARE AND BRACE YOURSELVES FOR THIS EVERY 11 YEARS EVENT! IT'S A SIGN OF THE END TIMES ARE CLOSER BUT STILL UNKNOWN TO ALL OF MANKIND...**_

* * *

.

* * *

"GRANDMA TSUNADE!", Naruto yelled from down the halls dragging Odd by the paw.

Tsunade exited her office with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why do you call her grandma? She doesn't look old.", Odd said.

"She's fifty-one. I got to see her real appearance one time.", Naruto said.

"She really is a grandma... One that uses a lot of make up to hide her age.", Odd mused just to be punched by Tsunade.

"Shut up you brats! Naruto how many times have I told you not to run through the hallways shouting?", Tsunade shouted and whacked Naruto up side the head before turning to Odd, "And don't you DARE insult my age again!"

Tsunade punched Odd into a wall.

"I think I get it. I don't exactly have invincibility here.", Odd said rubbing his sore arm.

"Uh Grandma Tsunade. I don't think it's a good idea to beat him up.", Naruto said.

"Why, brat?", Tsunade asked clearly confused.

"I brought him here so you can help him.", Naruto said, "What he told me makes no sense to me."

'_Should I really tell them about Lyoko? I know they will be unable to really do anything other than lock me in a mental hospital if I am lucky._', Odd thought, '_But if I tell them then they will think I put my home in danger like Mr. Delmas has in the past before every Return to the Past. I guess I to tell them if I even want to get home._'

"I will tell you two everything if we have as much privacy as possible.", Odd said finally.

"Very well. Come into my office.", Tsunade said.

Once in the office, Tsunade made a few hand signs and markings appeared on the walls, windows, floor, ceiling, and door.

"No one outside this room should be able to hear what goes on in here. So whatever that you have to say will only be heard by us.", Tsunade said.

"Okay can you guys keep a secret?", Odd asked.

"I always keep my promises! So I promise to keep this secret unless we need more help!", Naruto said giving the thumbs up.

"As long it doesn't cause a Shinobi World War, I think I can keep it a secret.", Tsunade said.

"I will start in the beginning. A few years ago, I was a new transfer student at Kadic in Paris, France-", Odd started but Naruto interrupted.

"What's Kadic and what's a Paris France?", Naruto asked.

"Kadic is the boarding school I go to. I am in eighth grade there. Paris is a city in France, which is where I live.", Odd said.

"I never heard of Kadic, Paris, or France. Something weird is going on... Please continue.", Tsunade said.

"When I also first arrived that is when my friend, Jeremie Belpois, activated the Supercomputer. He found a girl, who we later learned was Aelita, on Lyoko, which is a virtual world on the Supercomputer.", Odd said remembering those crazy times of being the new kid, "Later Jeremie meet up with my friend and room mate, Ulrich Stern. They found the Scanner room and decided to use Kiwi, my little diggity-dog, as a guinea pig and visualize Kiwi on Lyoko."

Naruto was very confused by what he was hearing. Tsunade was very interested and concluded this place Odd mentioned off was way ahead of them in technology.

"I managed to save Kiwi but got sent to Lyoko instead of Kiwi on accident. When I first got there, I was very confused. The place looked and felt like a video game! That was where I discovered my Lyoko Avatar was this. I was not very amused at the time. When Ulrich got virtualized for his first time, he was a Samurai and I said that he looked cooler and that it wasn't fair I was a cat while he got a cool weapon. Then I accidently shot him with a Laser Arrow. And for the record, I don't dream about giant purple cats.", Odd said.

Tsunade chuckled at the thought of it. Odd continued the story and even bragged about a few things here and there before being told to knock it off by Tsunade. The bragging also made Naruto start bragging about his feats. Odd also tried to avoid the embarrassing things that had happened and his dating habits.

"That was a very interesting tale. Now how exactly did you get here?", Tsunade said.

"Oh yeah! We were in the Forest Sector, protecting Aelita as she head for the tower XANA activated. It also turned out XANA had given the Krabs a new weapon because when I was hit with it, I wound up here instead of the Scanner like I normally do.", Odd said.

"Can you tell me more about this XANA? He/she sounds like a threat.", Tsunade said.

"XANA is a program on the Supercomputer that is like a virus. He is very sneaky and always rears his ugly head in when you least expect it and/or at the worst of times. He has possessed a teddy bear, Jeremie, trapped us in an illusion of Kadic, used an army of rats, a swarm of wasps, materialized his Kankrelats in the real world, same goes for the Krabs, possessed Sissi who knows how many times, took control of the laughing gas in the Science Lab, messed with the gravity by using electricity, almost blew up a nuclear plant, used poison gas, kidnapped us, and a lot more.", Odd said listing off the ones that he could remember.

"XANA sounds like a sick whatever.", Naruto said.

"That is why most of the time, one of us goes to help the others get away from the attack if possible. XANA can be reckless with his schemes and always tried to find a new way to take us on in the real world so never expect a repeat of his attacks.", Odd said.

"I have to say, XANA sounds very dangerous. Do you think he would be able to attack this world?", Tsunade said.

"So far I only seen one of his Megatanks. I think he can only send monsters here just to keep me from returning home. His main attacks seemed to mostly start in Paris near Kadic or the Supercomputer. He also needs to activate a tower just to launch an attack.", Odd said.

"Naruto, how would you like to have an S Ranked Mission?", Tsunade asked.

Naruto lit up like a firework and his eyes twinkled.

"Really?! AN S RANKED?! WHAT IS IT?! KILLING THE AKATSUKI?! FINDING SASUKE?! BEATING UP OROCHIMARU?!", Naruto asked happily.

"No. None of those. Helping Odd in anyway to fend of XANA's Monsters so I can find any leads of sending him home. From the attacks he has listed, XANA sounds like our S Ranked Criminals.", Tsunade said.

"Oh... At least I'm still kicking butt! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto said and left the room.

"Uh where's he going?", Odd said.

"You see we work in four man cells, know as teams. Naruto is part of Team Seven. Currently they lack a member because of Orochimaru. Naruto is currently dragging his team here so we can explain the problem so they can do the mission.

"Are they able to keep secrets?", Odd asked.

"Yes. I will even include keeping Lyoko a secret part of the mission to keep them from talking to other teams about it unless they get directly involved.", Tsunade said.

"That's good. You are one cool granny!", Odd said.

"I am both flattered and offended. Don't call me granny again.", Tsunade said in exasperation.

"I'm back!", Naruto shouted from the window.

"Please use the door next time Naruto!", Tsunade said getting even more annoyed.

"The door is for wanna be's!", Naruto brushed off.

The door opened up to reveal the pink haired girl from earlier and of all people, Kakashi.

"Weird, The one I run into who was being a butt head in the middle of town is the one who needs help. Pretty ironic.", Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"You two know each other?", Naruto asked.

"Not really. I meet him in town where he was comparing his costume to our uniforms. Let's say he said that 'what is the point of being a ninja if you can be seen a mile away'.", Kakashi said.

Odd grinned sheepishly and laughed nervously as he got intense glares from Sakura and Naruto.

"I was only confused and knew nothing of this place! They accused me of being a cross dresser!", Odd defended.

"Told you some may take it the wrong way.", Kakashi said.

"But I said I was sorry!", Odd said.

"Knock it off!", Tsunade barked, "All of you! Let's get back to the danger at hand!"

* * *

After a few hours of explaining XANA and the situation at hand, Sakura and Kakashi got a good understanding of the problem.

"That is why this mission is an S Rank. From what I know from Odd, XANA has sent one of his monsters already after Odd. He also mentioned that all of the monsters have a weak point which he dubs 'XANA's Eye'.", Tsunade said.

"Can you give us a brief on the monsters Odd?", Kakashi asked.

"Okay, I will list off some of the common ones. There's the Kankrelats, they look like small cockroaches and are really stupid and fragile. The Bloks are what their name is, giant blocks on legs, also pretty stupid and my favorite to beat up. Then the Hornets, they look like mutant bees and fly around, also pretty fragile and you can just chop off their wings to make them helpless. Megatanks are giant black balls, their weak spot in not on the outside, but on the inside. You can only hit their weak spot when they open up to fire. They also like running things over and are easy to push off a cliff. And finally I would avoid the Scyphozoa at all costs. And it doesn't matter if you can beat the world's worst criminal into nothing, from what we know, the Scyphozoa is like an indestructible jellyfish. It always runs away after one or two hits. It is also after Aelita's memory and once stole Yumi's DNA coding, trapping her on Lyoko just to lure Aelita into giving up her DNA code to make stealing Aelita's memory easier.", Odd said, "And those are only tip of the ice berg. There are a whack load more monsters to watch out for like Tarantulas and Krabs."

"Sounds like these monsters are a threat but at the same time some of them sound really stupid.", Sakura said picturing the Blok monster.

"Some of them are stupid. Like the Kankrelats tend to not know where their going and end up causing harm to themselves.", Odd said.

Naruto laughed out loud at a thought of a Kankrelat running into a wall.

"What really worries me is the Scyphozoa, if that's here then we have a large problem.", Kakashi said, "If it steals memories and DNA codes, then it maybe is able to do a lot more."

"Jeremie also thinks the Scyphozoa can inject viruses into us.", Odd said, "Along with possessing us."

Naruto shivered at the thought of the Scyphozoa.

"So watch out for the Scyphozoa?", Naruto asked.

"Yes. And since Sakura looks a bit like Aelita, I think she should avoid it too.", Odd said.

At that moment they heard screaming. Everyone raced to the window to see the Scyphozoa.

"And I really jinxed it this time in my head.", Odd said.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!", Naruto asked.

"That my friend, is the blubber faced Scyphozoa.", Odd said, "Why it's here, I have no idea."

The Scyphozoa floated slowly towards the window Odd was at.

"Oh crud... It's after me!", Odd said and fired a bunch of Laser Arrows at the Scyphozoa just for it to dodge them.

"Slow but agile. Interesting...", Kakashi mused.

Odd backed away from the window as the Scyphozoa neared him then grabbed... SAKURA?! Sakura was engulfed in red see though smoke.

"Okay, XANA really needs to program you some eyeglasses!", Odd said, "LASER ARROW!"

Odd hit the Scyphozoa just for it to dodge.

"And XANA made you a bit smarter when you are draining someone's memory or planting some sort of virus into another person.", Odd said getting a bit nervous.

Odd kept firing Laser Arrows at the Scyphozoa.

"A little help here!", Odd said as the Scyphozoa kept dodging the arrows.

"Alright! Now I can kick some butt!", Naruto shouted and made a hand seal, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Ten Narutos popped into existence and started trying to punch the Scyphozoa. The Scyphozoa released Sakura when Naruto hit the Eye of XANA so hard that it cracked just a bit. The Scyphozoa retreated. Sakura opened her eyes and Odd rushed over and started looking at them just to be slapped by Sakura.

"What do you think your doing?!", Sakura asked as she punched him.

"Definitely not posses by XANA.", Odd said nursing his head.

"Huh?", Sakura asked.

"When you are possessed by XANA, you have his symbol in your eyes. And you saw that symbol on the Scyphozoa?", Odd said and they nodded, "Well that is what the Eye of XANA looks like. It appears on ALL of his monsters and whatever he possessed. And how he managed materializing his monsters here is a complete mystery."

"LADY TSUNADE!"

A woman with long black hair dashed into the room.

"Shizune? What is it?", Tsunade asked.

"A group of ninjas found these strange machines in the forest. They have no idea what they do and these strange looking bees flew out of nowhere, shooting them.", Shizune said.

"What did they look like?", Odd asked.

"They said the machines looked like large cylinders and had fog coming from them a few seconds before they got shot by the bees.", Shizune said.

"That's one question answered. Now how could XANA make his own here?", Odd said.

"Make his own what?", Sakura asked.

"His own scanners. Those are what we use to get on Lyoko and XANA has used them a few times to send the Krabs and Kankrelats to our world.", Odd said, "We should check this out. If my hunch is correct, maybe XANA made his own Supercomputer here AND we can hack it so I can get some contact with Jeremie and the others. If lucky, drag Jeremie onto Lyoko."

"What do you mean by 'drag Jeremie onto Lyoko'?", Tsunade asked.

"Oh he hates going on there because he had a run in with five Megatanks at once and looked completely ridiculous!", Odd said laughing, "You should have seen him! He was screaming like a little girl when he saw a Kankrelat on there!"

"Was he look just as ridiculous as you do now?", Naruto asked just to be whacked by Sakura.

"I am hurt by that question but he did look more ridiculous.", Odd said.

"Oh and Odd I'd like to ask you something.", Tsunade said.

"What is it granny cakes?", Odd asked and snickered just to be slapped by Tsunade.

"Since Team Seven is short a member and you are a capable fighter, how would you like to be a temporary member of Team Seven and be a Hidden Leaf Ninja?", Tsunade asked.

"Really?!", Odd asked in excitement with his tail wagging rapidly, knocking over everything on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade nodded and handed a blue headband with a stylized leaf. Odd placed tied it to his arm.

"Check it out! I am a ninja now!", Odd bragged as he showed of his new headband.

Sakura rolled her eyes, Naruto was wincing, and Kakashi had a sweat drop.

"And matters of where he will be staying, you can have Sasuke's old apartment.", Tsunade said.

"WHAT?!", Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"Argue with me and I will do what I did to Jiraiya that makes him not go all pervy on me to you two. And trust me, it's not pretty.", Tsunade warned darkly.

"What did she do?", Odd asked.

"I have no idea but whatever it was, it was most likely him getting caught by Tsunade, doing 'research' at the Hot Springs.", Kakashi said.

"What was he researching? Athlete's Foot?", Odd asked and doubled over laughing.

"You are too young to know what he was really doing.", Kakashi said.

"So he was checking out chicks?", Odd asked.

"You could say that.", Kakashi said.

"Awesome! Maybe he can help me get my dating reputation back to where it belongs.", Odd said grinning in joy.

"And how bad is it?", Sakura asked not very comfortable at what the answer maybe.

"Let's say I dated every girl in Kadic. And I may have been caught two timing a couple of times...", Odd said and got punched by Sakura in the stomach and flew out the window.

'_TWO TIMING?! WHO THE HECK DOES THIS IDIOT THINK HE IS?! DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT IS ONE WAY TO RUIN A REPUTATION?! CHA!_', Inner Sakura screamed in pure rage.

Odd landed outside the Hokage's office and into a fence. He was completely dizzy.

"I will remember that lesson...", Odd said before passing out.

Naruto looked outside and was thankful that he wasn't on the receiving end of that right hook this time. He sighed in relief.

"Now can we get back on track?", Tsunade growled, "I have no other apartments to rent out and besides, that is the only one that is fully furnished and has the necessities that Sasuke left behind in there that may help Odd."

"Fine.", Both Naruto and Sakura muttered.

"Now Sakura, you realize you have to heal any injuries he has now...", Tsunade said with a smirk making Sakura annoyed.

* * *

Odd woke up in a soft bed with a nasty headache. He looked around and saw Sakura and Naruto in his line of sight, arguing.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! I SAID A COLD COMPRESS, NOT A BUCKET OF ICE!", Sakura screamed and punched Naruto in the head.

'_I guess the head is reserved for him._', Odd thought.

Naruto crashed on the ground with a bruise on his head.

"Won't that do the job?", Naruto asked.

"IT WOULD IF YOU BOTHERED TO GET A BAG TO KEEP THE ICE IN! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?! HIM TO WALK AROUND HOLDING A BUCKET OF ICE TO HIS HEAD LIKE A COMPLETE MORON?!", Sakura screamed.

Naruto walked away with the now empty bucket, courtesy of Sakura punching him, to go find a bag and refill the bucket.

'_Remind me not to make her mad._', Odd thought.

"Oh your up.", Sakura said, "Sorry but I normally punch Naruto like that for his stupidity."

"How is he even still alive? That punch could have killed me.", Odd said.

"I don't really know the answer. You would have to ask him or Kakashi.", Sakura said.

"Okay. What now?", Odd said.

"After Naruto comes back with a cold compress, we will be leaving to find those things you called Scanners.", Sakura said.

"Oh. I guess that punch made me forget bits of what happened in the office.", Odd said, "Best not to punch me like that again."

"Don't push your luck.", Sakura growled, "I will destroy your nine lives."

Odd burst out laughing at the unintended joke.

* * *

_Later..._

Team Seven was hopping through the trees. Odd was ever so thankful that he was sent here in his Lyoko form or he would have never been able to keep up with the tree hopping ninjas. Odd leaped from tree to tree with his Cat Jumping/Running. He actually managed to keep up with Naruto, who was rushing ahead of things, again, and was in the lead.

"Will you two slow down?", Sakura asked.

"Aw come on Sakura! I want to see what these Scanner thingies look like and see if they are not phonies. BELIEVE IT!", Naruto said.

"Naruto, let Odd in the front, he knows what they may look like and be able to identify any traps that XANA may have laid.", Kakashi said, "XANA may have traps that are foreign and may actually fool a Jonin."

"Fine.", Naruto said and slowed down a bit.

"Hey! Look down there! Is that... SASUKE?!", Sakura asked and rushed after the boy she saw.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Naruto, Odd, continue looking for the Scanners. I will make sure Sakura doesn't fall for a trap.", Kakashi said and went after Sakura.

Naruto huffed in frustration and continued to follow Odd. He wanted to drag Sasuke back really badly.

* * *

_With Sakura..._

"SASUKE!", Sakura cried.

Sasuke turned around and gave her eyes that had 'life' in them.

"Sakura! I was looking for you!", Sasuke said and hugged her.

"I am so glad you are okay!", Sakura said and hugged back.

Sasuke began to flicker briefly but Sakura didn't notice. 'Sasuke' then electrocuted Sakura. Sakura screamed in pain.

"Sasuke?!", Sakura asked.

'Sasuke' gave a malicious grin as his image flickered and the Eye of XANA flickered in his eyes. 'Sasuke's' Laugh sounded like a crude recording of his voice.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SASUKE?!", Sakura screamed.

"I have done nothing your lowly life form. I am simply a Polymorphic Specter of him. Now you shall die here.", 'Sasuke' laughed and his hand coursed with electricity and Sakura was shocked some more.

Sakura screamed even louder. Soon some kunai were flung out of nowhere and hit the Polymorphic Specter. XANA-Sasuke released his grip on Sakura and turned his attention to the side. Kakashi stood there. XANA-Sasuke flickered a bit and growled.

"Your not Sasuke. Sakura get out of here. Let me handle the imposter.", Kakashi said and revealed his Sharingan Eye.

Sakura nodded and ran away to go warn the others and hopefully they would stop and help Kakashi.

"Prepare to die at the hands of XANA!", XANA-Sasuke shouted and sent a powerful punch at Kakashi, who dodged it with ease.

'_This may take a bit._', Kakashi said a went through some hand seals.

* * *

_With Odd and Naruto..._

"I am starting to think whatever made Kakashi and Sakura get off track was the trap XANA laid for us.", Odd said.

"What?!", Naruto asked, "Why would he use Sasuke?!"

"I am starting to think while his use of the Scyphozoa wasn't a total waste. He may have used it to copy Sakura's memories of him and use a poly whatever to shape shift into him.", Odd said forgetting how to say polymorphic specter.

"XANA can do that?!", Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes and they have all of XANA's powers, which are mostly electrical based.", Odd said remembering his run ins with the specters, "And I rather not talk about my experiences with them."

Sakura finally caught up to the boys and got in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei is in trouble! A polymorphic specter of Sasuke is attacking him!", Sakura said.

"Knew it! Take that Jeremie!", Odd bragged in victory of being right for once, despite the fact Jeremie can't hear him, "I told you that you would be in for a big surprise!"

"We have to go help hims!", Naruto said a dragged Odd behind him while following Sakura.

* * *

_With Kakashi and XANA-Sasuke..._

Kakashi breathed heavily as he waited to strike XANA-Sasuke from in the tree top.

'_I never expected XANA to have this much power. Whoever created it must have wanted something completely destroyed, but what?_', Kakashi thought.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi sighed in exasperation as his cover was almost blown by Naruto. XANA-Sasuke turned to Naruto and electrocuted him. Kakashi jumped out from hid hiding spot and ran through some hand signs and charged at the polymorphic specter.

"CHIDORI!", Kakashi shouted and impaled it into XANA-Sasuke.

XANA-Sasuke let out an electrical sounding scream that creeped everyone out.

"LASER ARROW!", Odd shouted as he jumped out of a tree and managed to knock XANA-Sasuke back.

XANA-Sasuke growled and electrocuted Odd and Kakashi from a distance. He soon put Sakura into the same electrifying bubble of electricity.

'_How do we defeat it? It seems to be invincible!_', Kakashi thought.

'_Oh man I hope Jeremie and the others are trying to deactivate a tower right now!_', Odd thought as he screamed.

Naruto eye's snapped open and saw XANA-Sasuke electrocuting his friends. He growled.

'_Okay you stupid __Furball, I hope you are listening, but there's an imposter of Sasuke attacking my friends and I demand you to give me your Chakra so I can save my friends!_', Naruto thought.

"**Very well, twerp.**"

Red Chakra poured out from the seal and Naruto gained a more feral appearance then forming a tail. He charged at XANA-Sasuke and clawed the polymorphic specter, forcing XANA-Sasuke to release his grip on Odd, Kakashi, and Sakura, who were now knocked out.

XANA-Sasuke growled before facing Naruto. When XANA-Sasuke saw the red Chakra, he was curious.

Naruto swiped his hand at XANA-Sasuke, actually causing some form of damage to the polymorphic specter. XANA-Sasuke sent a large spark of electricity at Naruto, just for the demonic Chakra to absorb it.

Out of nowhere once more, the Scyphozoa appeared and slowly lumbered towards Naruto with it's tentacles ready. It wrapped it's tentacles around Naruto and before it could gather all the information it needed, the corrosive demonic Chakra damaged the Scyphozoa, forcing it to drop Naruto. Naruto turned around to the Scyphozoa and roared at it while charging up a Rasengan. He slammed it into the Scyphozoa, destroying it completely. He made another one and slammed it into XANA-Sasuke. XANA-Sasuke was destroyed by the corrosive power of the enhanced Rasengan and meet the same fate as the Scyphozoa.

After both of XANA's monsters were destroyed, Naruto fainted as the demonic Chakra retreated and the others started waking up. They saw Naruto covered in burn marks, but the strangest thing was the ones on his skin were healing considerably, impossibly fast.

'_What happened to him?_', Both Sakura and Odd thought.

'_What was he thinking? At least the imposter is gone but we are going to be delayed a bit until Naruto wakes up._', Kakashi thought.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Naruto woke up to see Sakura helping the healing process that was taking place in the burns. He saw Odd keeping look out in a tree and Kakashi tending to a fire. It was now night time.

"Let me guess, I really wiped the floor with the imposter and Scyphozoa, huh?", Naruto asked as he sit up a bit causing Odd to spit take.

"The jellyfish came while we were knocked out?! What did it do this time?!", Odd asked.

"It tried grabbing me like it grabbed Sakura but before it could really do any damage, it got incinerated.", Naruto said sheepishly.

"Well that explains this piece of it's tentacle.", Kakashi said showing them a small piece of the tentacle.

"How did you incinerate it!? It's nearly indestructible!", Odd said in amazement and bewilderment.

"I rather not talk about it.", Naruto said.

"Why would you not talk about an achievement like that? It's huge!", Odd said.

Kakashi placed a hand on Odd's shoulder with a stern look.

"You don't want to know. Knowing would only confuse you more and may scare you.", Kakashi said knowing that Nine Tails would scare someone who knew next to nothing about the Tailed Beasts.

* * *

_The next day..._

Team Seven was on the move again, dashing through the trees.

"I see something Kakashi-Sensei!", Sakura said and pointed into the distance.

They all sped up to what Sakura saw. When they got close enough they all took a look.

"Do these remind you of anything?", Kakashi asked.

"Yeah! They look very similar to the scanners back in the factory! But it looks like XANA had to make them bigger for his big guns.", Odd said looking at the enormous scanners.

There were only two scanners that had lightning rods on them that collected energy from the air. To be more specific, Chakra.

"Seems like XANA's powering them with the excess Chakra in the air. This could be very bad.", Kakashi said.

"What's Chakra? Some sort of foreign breakfast meal?", Odd asked.

Sakura shot Odd an awkward look.

"No. Chakra is the life force around here. We use it in our Jutsus and we use it to enhance ourselves or objects like rice paper at a carnival game.", Kakashi said giving Naruto a stern look.

Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"I think I see something.", Sakura said and use her ninja speed to get over to the object in question faster, "What is this?"

Odd dashed over and got a closer look.

"No way... I can't believe it...", Odd said and turned on the monitor and microphone to show the inside of one the towers, "Hello? Anyone there?"

A few seconds later a girl with pink hair, the exact same color as Sakura's but way shorter ran into the tower. She was dressed in a yellow-tan long sleeved shirt, yellow-tan pants, and had a pink mini shirt and a pink skirt. She also had elf ears and her left ear had an earring. She looked like she was about to go upwards when she turned towards them.

"Jeremie! Odd managed to find a way to communicate!", The girl said.

"Really? Quick deactivate the tower so we can get XANA out of the way. I want to have a long talk with Odd.", A boy said out of nowhere.

"Let me guess those are your friends.", Kakashi said.

"Yup. Some times they poke fun at me or my jokes but they are the best!", Odd said.

"So who's the pink haired girl with ridiculously pointy ears?", Naruto asked.

"Try to be more sensitive Naruto or you will see my right hook again...", Sakura growled.

"That's Aelita.", Odd said, "The Princess of Lyoko!"

"And what was the disembodied voice?", Sakura asked.

"That's Jeremie. He talks to us on Lyoko through the Supercomputer. And from what he said I am not going to hear the end of it...", Odd said.

* * *

_After the tower was deactivated..._

A brunette that was dressed as a Samurai, a black haired girl dressed as a Geisha, and Aelita stood in front of the interface in excitement.

"I am glad to see that you are still in one piece, Odd.", The girl said.

"We were afraid XANA had completely deleted you!", Aelita said, "We couldn't find anything in the Supercomputer that said you were still here!"

"That was a really stupid move Odd.", The boy said.

"So who are you guys?", Sakura asked.

"Odd...", The three of them said.

"It was necessary! Not only that, XANA is attacking here too! He can only send monsters here at the moment! He sent the Scyphozoa after us twice! And don't forget the Megatank and a Pogmy Morpic whatever."

"Are you gonna to tell us who you are or are you gonna shove sticks up each other's butts?", Naruto asked rather rudely.

"I'm Yumi Ishiyama and this is Ulrich Stern and Aelita Stones.", The girl said and Aelita waved.

"So who are you guys?", Aelita asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Now that we got introductions out of the way... WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING ODD?!", Jeremie asked, "We were worried sick! Why didn't you dodge the blast?"

"I was expecting to be devirtualized by the blast and the Krab cake stepped on my pant leg so I couldn't move out of the way!", Odd defended.

"You still should have been more careful!", Jeremie said.

"Ummm, Jeremie? Why can't we see what you look like?", Naruto asked.

"I am making sure none of XANA's monsters pop up on the maps and make sure XANA stays asleep for the time being.", Jeremie said.

"But can I at least see what you look like or you going to pull a Kakashi?", Naruto asked.

"A what?", Kakashi asked.

"I decided to call 'not revealing yourself' because you won't let us see what's under your mask!", Naruto pointed out.

"Please Einstein. We all could use a little laugh...", Odd said.

"Fine... But I will never get on after this! I am starting up the self virtualization count down.", Jeremie said.

A few minutes later a blonde boy with glasses entered. Everyone burst out laughing at what Jeremie looked like. Jeremie was frowning.

"You were right! He does look ridiculous!", Naruto said clutching his side.

"I thought we agreed to never talk that again...", Jeremie said.

"Sorry, couldn't resist.", Odd said smirking.

"What is he suppose to be?", Kakashi asked snickering, even the Copy Ninja couldn't resist the ridiculousness of Jeremie's outfit.

"Let's say he has the same outfit as me but with silver where the tan is. I am surprised you haven't saw the resemblance in outfits yet.", Aelita said giggling.

That made everyone laugh even harder.

"Someone please devirtualize me.", Jeremie exasperated in embarrassment.

"Okay.", Ulrich said still snickering and impaled his katana into Jeremie, devirtualizing him.

"So how far are you guys to bring me back?", Odd asked.

"We haven't made much progress. I managed to recover data on the weapon the Krab used in Sector Five. Jeremie is still searching the data for the location it sent you. We did learn that it was suppose to delete you completely from body code to DNA.", Aelita said, "The good news is, after I recovered the data, XANA lost his ability to charge up his monsters with it and can't recreate it."

"I am glad to hear that I was some how spared from such a fate.", Odd said in relief, "How long do you think it will take to get me home? XANA has made some scanners here."

"Hang on... Odd I think you just helped me find your location!", Jeremie said, who was now back at the Supercomputer.

"Really?!", Odd asked.

"Yes! Now I need to make a program to recover everything that XANA deleted AND hack those scanners and put an Anti-Virus on them so XANA can not send anymore monsters there.", Jeremie said in excitement, "And if we are lucky, we can also travel there!"

"You have no idea how cool this place is Jeremie! They can do neat magic tricks!", Odd said and got punched by Sakura.

"MAGIC TRICKS?! IT'S CALLED JUTSUS!", Sakura shouted with a bit of Inner Sakura showing through, "AND THEY ARE NOT FOR SHOW! THEY ARE FOR BATTLES!"

"Then what about my Sexy Jutsu?", Naruto asked.

"That is a different story Naruto. And why you invented it, I will never understand.", Sakura growled.

"Wow. Looks like you have to be careful to not get punched.", Yumi said.

"And what's a Sexy Jutsu?", Aelita asked innocently.

Kakashi stiffened and Naruto smirked like a fox.

"Well you might as well find out.", Naruto said and made a hand sign, "SEXY JUTSU!"

A puff of smoke surrounded Naruto.

"I feel really thrilled. It's just a smoke bomb...", Ulrich said and got cut off by what he saw and was instantly devirtualized.

Yumi growled while Aelita covered her eyes with a small shriek to preserve her innocence.

"What did you do Naruto? Ulrich just came here with a nosebleed!", Jeremie said.

Naruto transformed back to normal and laughed.

"That's the after affects of seeing my Sexy Jutsu!", Naruto said.

Odd recovered from his own nosebleed and returned his focus to his friends.

"Jeremie. I think I had an idea. Do you think Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi could be virtualized to Lyoko just in case if XANA tries possessing them?", Odd said.

"Like ghosts do?", Naruto trembled.

"Kinda.", Odd said,"But you are knocked out cold for a bit though."

"Let me see if I can hack the Scanners in your location.", Jeremie said and got to work.

After about thirty minutes, Jeremie managed to hack and install the same Anti-Virus that he had installed on the original scanners.

"I am done Odd. We now have full control of the scanners in your area! That means we can virtualize you guys on to Lyoko, but however, you guys will be sent back to the world you guys are in. So Odd you still will be stuck there but you still be able to get on Lyoko.", Jeremie said.

"Well it's better than nothing and I get to kick a bit of XANA's butt again!", Odd said, "I am tired of being vulnerable in a world that is full of ninjas! I already get punched by Aelita's look a like."

"Now that you mention it, Sakura does have some similarities.", Yumi said.

"And if the Scyphozoa was attacking that must mean XANA thinks I somehow got sent there, because we haven't seen the Scyphozoa lately.", Aelita said.

"Oh and did I mention Naruto some how destroyed it? We may never run into it again!", Odd said.

"Really? How?", Aelita asked.

"I rather not talk about.", Naruto said.

"You are sounding like Jim.", Yumi snickered.

"Seriously, you don't want to know. I know how and it's something very dangerous and risky that only Naruto can do.", Kakashi said.

"Enough chit chat! I am ready to go check out this Lyoko Place myself!", Naruto shouted and jumped into one of the scanners, "Fire it up!"

Jeremie virtualized Naruto in the Forest Sector near the tower. He looked at the place in amazement.

"This place is awesome!", Naruto shouted.

"It looks like your no longer the only animal boy on Lyoko, Odd.", Jeremie said.

"Very funny Einstein. He could have been a garden gnome for all we know.", Odd said sarcastically.

Naruto examined himself. He was wearing an orange shirt with a picture of a miso-ramen cup on his back and had Orange slacks. His shoes were blue with claws on them. He looked at his hands and they had orange fox like gloves on them. He looked behind himself and had nine orange tails. He felt the top of his head and found a set of fox ears. His cheeks had actual whiskers.

"WHY THE HECK AM I A NINE TAILED FOX?!", Naruto asked.


	3. Naruto in Lyoko & a Nine Tailed Surprise

**Binas:** So yes, you got a doubled chapter last time. Let's see what I cook up this time. If my imagination is in high gear, you may get another. Only time will tell... Great, I sound like Clockwork... :P

Much of the 'Naruto on Lyoko' stuff in this chapter was from 'Sneaky XANA'. I hope you have read that.

Just to remind you, this takes place in season two, so they don't really know they can venture into the Digital Sea yet.

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time..._

_Naruto examined himself. He was wearing an orange shirt with a picture of a miso-ramen cup on his back and had on Orange slacks. His shoes were red with fox claws on them. He looked at his hands and they had red fox like gloves on them. He looked behind himself and had nine orange tails. He felt the top of his head and found a set of fox ears. His cheeks had actual whiskers._

_"WHY THE HECK AM I A NINE TAILED FOX DEMON?!", Naruto asked with a load of exasperation._

* * *

.

* * *

Naruto tapped his foot slightly annoyed and waited for an answer. His blue silted eyes narrowed due to his lack of patience.

"The supercomputer creates your digital incarnation from your subconscious thoughts, so I didn't make it. If I did, I would have a different digital incarnation myself.", Jeremie said.

"Uhhh, can you simplify that? I failed the Ninja Academy three times...", Naruto said in a whack load of confusion.

"He's basically saying you dream of Nine Tailed Foxes.", Odd said.

Naruto panicked a bit but managed to hide most of it for the time being.

"So how am I suppose to fight here? I can't exactly claw XANA to death.", Naruto said.

"I am looking up everything right now.", Jeremie said.

"Try not to take so long Einstein... A group of Megatanks could find him.", Odd joked.

"Found it. Let's see, you can use your tails for defense and close range offence, you have something called the 'Rasengan' for close range fighting, you got something called 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' that can be used for almost anything but has the drawback of taking one life point away per clone, life point regeneration that kicks in when you reach 50 life points, and finally there is something else called 'Nine Tails Chakra' and it seems to only kick in when you got 10 life points.", Jeremie said.

"So how many life points do I have?", Naruto asked.

Jeremie took a look and did a large spit take away from the computer. Everyone heard it.

"What made you spit take this time? A picture of Ulrich kissing Sissi?", Odd asked.

"Shut up, Odd!", Yumi and Ulrich said from inside the tower.

"Naruto has 1000 life points! That's very convenient considering one of his skills actually eats up his life points!", Jeremie said completely baffled.

"Can you give us 1000 life points and life point regeneration? Please! It will make XANA have to try extra hard just to devirtualize us!", Odd begged.

"I am trying to copy right now but something is causing errors.", Jeremie said as error windows kept popping up.

After several attempts an error window popped up but this time it didn't want to close. Jeremie tried closing it but something unexpected happened. The window turned black and dripping noises were heard.

"That's weird.", Jeremie said as the dripping noises grew louder.

Soon a pair of red slit eyes stared back at Jeremie. A crude blood thirsty smile appeared and a scary low growl sounded, making Jeremie scream in fright and dive behind the chair with the headset. He his breathing deepened as he felt panic rush through him.

"Jeremie? What's wrong?", Aelita asked.

"Something scary popped up in the error window while I was trying to copy the information.", Jeremie said shaking.

* * *

Ulrich turned around from playing a game when he heard Jeremie scream. He walked over.

"What's the matter?", Ulrich asked.

"Like I said, something very scary. It looked like it came from one of Odd's favorite horror movies that are actually horror movies.", Jeremie said.

"Let me have a look.", Ulrich said and took a look.

The beady red eyes stared at Ulrich and the blood thirst smile grew so big, even the Cheshire Cat would get jealous. Whatever it was growled.

"That is really creepy...", Ulrich said giving an uneasy look to the evil face in the error window, "Can't you close it out?"

"I tried. It won't close. Whatever it is, it really wants to scare us.", Jeremie said.

"**Let me shed a bit light on the subject you puny mortals...**"

The black area started to lighten up a bit to reveal a giant Nine Tailed fox behind gigantic bars with a piece of paper holding it in place. It looked even scarier than it did when it was in the dark. Both Ulrich and Jeremie screamed as they clung to each other for dear life in pure fright.

"W-wh-what are you?!", Ulrich asked.

"**I am surprised you puny mortals have been able to even see me when I am still inside my pathetic excuse jailer. And you thought you could just give my side effects to your friends? I won't allow you to do that.**"

"C-can y-y-you pl-please answer the question?", Jeremie trembled as he tried getting behind Ulrich several times.

"**Only the twerp has guts to talk to me like that. I give you that so I will tell you. I am Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox Demon.**"

The error window closed as the fox laughed.

* * *

On Sakura, Odd, and Kakashi's end, they saw and heard the exact same thing, since Jeremie had control of the Supercomputer over there. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the Nine Tails while Odd and Sakura hid behind Kakashi in fear.

"I thought Nine Tails was destroyed 12 years ago by the Fourth Hokage!", Sakura shouted in fear.

"What's Nine Tails?", Odd asked, shaking a bit in fear.

"The Nine Tails is a giant Nine Tailed Demon Fox. I shouldn't really be telling you guys the story but I have no choice now since Sakura pointed it out.", Kakashi said.

"So you are saying that the story we were all told was a phony?", Sakura asked.

"It was to protect a certain someone and insure that the younger generation will know nothing of what really happened.", Kakashi said.

"Protect who exactly? That Kurama guy had mentioned a jailer. Maybe that's who is being protected.", Odd said.

Kakashi gave the 'I don't know what your talking about' look.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you obviously know something and you are not telling us!", Sakura shouted.

"Who do you think? Use your heads.", Kakashi said.

'_Nine Tails only popped up after Jeremie tried adding some of the extras, like life point regeneration, Naruto had to the others and prevented it from being done._', Sakura thought and started putting the puzzle together while Odd made a bigger mess of the puzzle.

After a few more minutes of thinking a light bulb lit up over Sakura.

'_So that means Nine Tails is Naruto's prisoner! Why wouldn't anyone want us to know? Wait those looks, the attack... Now I see why! It was to prevent the hatred that he always gets!_', Sakura thought, finally finishing the puzzle.

Sakura shared what she thought of and Kakashi nodded.

"That's exactly it.", was Kakashi's only reply.

Odd's face was filled with confusion.

'_Why would someone do that to a kid?! I know wouldn't like any of it at all. Whatever Nine Tails did, it is worse that XANA's best A Game._', Odd thought.

Kakashi told them the real story, which relieved Odd of some confusion. He even shared it with the others and made them keep it a secret at all costs due to those who would kidnap Naruto just to get their hands on the power he had.

"Definitely worse than XANA. No wonder why he sent the Scyphozoa after Naruto. XANA wanted to get his hands on Nine Tails.", Odd said.

"And it could also kill Naruto if XANA were to remove Nine Tails.", Kakashi said.

"So he's stuck with that scary fox for life?", Odd asked.

Kakashi could only nod.

"I feel really bad for him.", Odd said actually showing genuine sympathy for once without saying something offensive.

* * *

_In the tower..._

Yumi and Aelita listened in and were shocked. What cruel things went on in the Ninja World hit them hard making them feel sad.

* * *

_Outside the tower..._

Naruto ran off and found a sea. He had no idea about it and without thinking, jumped into it to escape the fear of being hated all over again.

"GUYS! NARUTO THREW HIMSELF INTO THE DIGITAL SEA!", Jeremie shouted.

"Oh no!", Yumi shouted and ran out of the tower, She quickly used her Telekinesis to lift Naruto away from the Digital Sea in the nick of time.

Naruto was shocked when he realized he was being lifted back up and kicked around.

"Let me go!", Naruto shouted.

Yumi placed Naruto on the ground.

"What did ya do that for?!", Naruto asked.

"Do you really want to be deleted forever?", Yumi asked.

"Huh?", Naruto asked.

"Whatever goes into the Digital Sea ceases to exist and doesn't get devirtualized! You basically die. No returning to Earth. I once fell into the Digital Sea but was saved by Jeremie's one shot test program for Aelita's materialization.", Yumi said.

Those words struck Naruto hard. If falling in meant death, that meant he could not live up to his promise of bringing Sasuke back and becoming Hokage.

"You mean I actually die?!", Naruto asked.

"Yes except there's no corpse to bury because your physical body is also deleted.", Yumi said.

"Thank you cause I was really planning to swim away.", Naruto said.

"Your welcome.", Yumi said.

"So none of you guys hate me?", Naruto asked.

"No way! We all still care about you!", Sakura said.

"We can't hate someone who is keeping something worse than XANA at bay with his own life!", Jeremie said.

"Hey we only hate Sissi and XANA around here.", Ulrich said, "And don't get any ideas about Yumi! She's mine!"

Ulrich covered his mouth and blushed.

'_Did I just really say that?!_', Ulrich panicked in his head.

Yumi blushed.

"Exactly what Ulrich said. And I return the feeling Ulrich.", Yumi said.

"YES!", Ulrich cheered.

"But don't get any ideas Ulrich.", Yumi teased.

"Oh... Getting carried away.", Ulrich said.

"I agree with almost anything the love bird say.", Odd sang.

"SHUT UP ODD!", Yumi and Ulrich repeated.

"I also agree with Jeremie. The program is not the same thing as the operating system that holds it.", Aelita said.

"I knew for 12 years, and you don't see me giving you heck. In fact I tried to adopt you several times but I kept getting denied.", Kakashi said.

Naruto cried virtual tears of joy. He saw what real friends were. Those who stand by you no matter what.

"You guys are the best friends I could ever have!", Naruto shouted.


	4. Sakura & Kakashi & Sector Five

**Binas:** I hope you liked the heart warming chapter because it's now Kakashi and Sakura's turns to go onto Lyoko and their trip to Sector Five!

Note: Naruto's clones on Lyoko have only have one hit point so, one hit, they are done. It goes in hand with Naruto's knack for being able to make hundreds of clones in his world. So yeah he has a bit of a handicap to make sure he isn't too powerful and has some limits. Also Sakura will have a handicap for her Avatar. Kakashi, I need an idea for his handicap. And no, he doesn't realize has the Mangekyo Sharingan but I am thinking about having it come into play. I am still debating if I want one or both forms of the Sharingan to eat up his life points like Sakura's heal and Naruto's Shadow Clones do.

And how the others can talk to Odd without being virtualized is because they got a microphone to share among themselves to talk to the others.

* * *

.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi appeared near the tower and unlike Naruto's harsh landing, they managed to keep some balance.

Sakura was wearing a white nurse uniform and had a pouch of Kunai strapped to her waist. Kakashi was dressed as a ANBU Black Op with the mask still on his face and had a pouch filled with Shuriken on his waist.

"So we have a doctor on Lyoko? What is she suppose to do? Give the monsters their booster shots?", Odd joked.

Jeremie and Ulrich snickered at the joke.

"What's a booster shot?", Aelita asked.

"A booster shot is something in the real world they give you to boost your immunity so you can fight off different kinds of Earth viruses by reintroducing the immunizing antigen cells.", Jeremie said.

"I think I like Jim's explanation better because I can't understand your explanation at all.", Odd remarked.

"Do you think you can look up what we can do on Lyoko?", Sakura asked.

"Already ahead of you. Sakura, you have 250 life points and can transfer some of your life points to anyone who has lost their's. It's kinda like healing them. You also have a pouch of Kunai that I can easily add an auto refill program to, and finally you can punch your enemies to do some close range damage.", Jeremie said, "Kakashi, you have 350 life points, you got something called 'Chidori' for close range battles, the 'Sharingan', I'm not sure it does, a pouch of Shuriken that I can also add the auto refill program too, I am not sure what 'One Thosand Years of Death' is but it sounds like it could do the the job, and you got Super Jump to jump to high to reach places like the branches in the Forest Sector."

"So like Naruto, we will also be hard to devirtualize?", Sakura asked.

"Yes. Maybe five Megatanks firing lasers at you would do it. But I wouldn't exactly let one run over you though.", Jeremie said.

"Jeremie, can you try to virtualize me?", Odd asked.

"Okay I can try. Let me scan you first Odd to make sure XANA didn't plant a virus and to recreate part of your ID card.", Jeremie said.

"What do you mean part?", Ulrich asked.

"XANA has deleted a bunch of important information from his ID card that we would need a risky trip to Sector Five to recover. But this isn't the same as deleted via the Digital Sea kind of deletion. The information went XANA's recycling bin.", Jeremie said.

"XANA recycles?", Odd asked laughing, "Who knew that the villains also recycled?"

Everyone snickered.

"For once you actually pulled off a streak of two funny jokes in a row.", Yumi said giggling.

"Normally your first or second really annoys us.", Ulrich said.

"Ulrich!", Odd whined before stepping into the scanner.

After a few minutes of scanning, Jeremie managed to recreate the base plate for Odd's ID card.

"I got the base plate complete. Also XANA hasn't planted a virus. I guess XANA got over confident.", Jeremie said.

"XANA must be full of himself, thinking that simply throwing away certain key components away would really stop someone. We know a few ninja who don't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu at all and they can wipe the floor with almost any opponent.", Kakashi said thinking of Rock Lee and Mighty Gai hugging in front of a sun set before sweat dropping.

"You don't even know half of it.", Ulrich said, "XANA's pretty reckless."

"Okay I need you guys to go to the edge of the sector, I am getting the code: SCIPIO ready.", Jeremie said, "I also want you guys to break up into two groups because there's a count down that will lock you guys inside Sector Five until someone else enters the sector to reset the count down."

Yumi made her Overwing appear and jumped on.

"Sakura, Naruto, get on.", Yumi said.

"Can you virtualize the Overbike?", Aelita asked.

"Already am.", Jeremie said.

The Overbike virtualized near Aelita, and she hopped on.

"You can ride with me Kakashi.", Aelita said.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi got on the rides with Yumi and Aelita and set off for the edge of the sector.

"Careful guys, I picked up five Hornets nearby.", Jeremie warned.

Five Hornets flew in and started shooting at them. Kakashi jumped off.

"I will hold them off, you guys go.", Kakashi said and pulled out a few Shuriken.

Kakashi threw the Shuriken at two of the Hornets, cutting them in half. The Hornets kept shooting at Kakashi, and Kakashi kept dodging. Kakashi got behind one of the Hornets and made a hand sign.

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET JUTSU! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!", Kakashi shout as he jabbed the hand sign up the Hornet's anus, shooting the screaming Hornet off into the distance.

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich were disturbed by the skill itself.

"It didn't do any damage, he just poked it.", Ulrich said.

"Should of known because of the over dramatic name.", Jeremie said.

"That's just wrong...", Odd said.

The remaining Hornets fled, not wanting the same fate.

_If_ XANA was a person, XANA would be banging his head on a desk at the skill saying 'Oh great, an enema'.

* * *

At the edge of the sector, the transportation orb appeared. Everyone got on and the orb took off.

* * *

The Transportation Orb landed in the Arena, dropping off Yumi, Naruto, Sakura, and Aelita. The wall around them spun around and around rapidly.

"This place is weird. I never seen anything like it. I thought after the Chunin Exams, nothing would surprise me anymore.", Sakura said.

"You get used to it.", Yumi said, "Unless your Odd and always get sick on the ride."

"HEY! I heard that!", Odd whined.

"I am glad there's no such thing as virtual puke. I'm sure that would make matters worse on the ride.", Ulrich said.

"I feel like I drank spoiled milk again.", Naruto said holding his stomach.

"Ewww...", was the only word muttered.

"You only have three minutes to find the key and stop the countdown. Hurry and be careful.", Jeremie said.

They all dashed out of the Arena into the Core Zone.

"On your next right is a tunnel, take it then keep going straight.", Jeremie said.

When they got to the tunnel, they saw the blocks on the left side smash into the right wall.

"Great. We have to run fast.", Yumi said and dashed in, managing to doge the blocks.

Aelita ran in and was only hair to getting smashed into the wall. She managed to get to the other side. Sakura and Naruto managed to dash in and managed to get out of the tunnel as well.

"One minute and thirty seconds left on the count down!", Jeremie said.

They kept going straight until they made it to an open space.

"I don't see a key in here!", Naruto said, "All I see is a button in the shape of XANA's Eye on the ceiling."

Yumi looked up.

"That _is_ the key.", Yumi said.

"If that's the key then how do we reach it?", Sakura asked, "There's nothing we can use to climb to it."

"I can help with that.", Aelita said and started to use her Creativity, creating stairs to the key.

"Something doesn't seem right, this is too easy. Be on guard I think XANA has made a trap for us.", Yumi said and pulled out her fans.

Some Creepers slithered into the room and started blasting them.

"Aelita get to the key! We will hand them.", Sakura said and pulled out a few Kunai.

"Alright! Time to make some noise!", Naruto shouted with a devious smile and made a hand sign, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Two Narutos virtualized into existance and they helped the original tackle a Creeper. Sakura threw some Kunai at another one but missed, and Yumi threw her fans at the third. The Creepers sent blasts from their mouths at them. Sakura got hit by a super concentrated one.

_Life Points:_  
_Sakura: 200/250_  
_Naruto: 998/1000_  
_Yumi: 100/100_

Yumi cut two Creepers at once with her fans, easily killing them. Naruto however was riding his Creeper with his clones trying to push him off, also wanting a ride.

"No fair! We want to ride the freaky monster!", Clone #1 whined.

"Please boss! Let us!", Clone #2 whined.

"It looks like Naruto's clones have some form of stupidity. He actually makes Ulrich's clones look like they have a brain.", Yumi said.

Everyone could not resist laughing but Naruto and his clones didn't.

"I think she's talking about you.", Naruto whispered to his clones.

"WE ARE THE SAME PERSON!", The clones shouted and tackled the original just for the original to get rid of them.

"Man! Naruto sure does know how to make the most serious situations funny by just fighting with himself!", Odd said wiping a tear away.

"Guys you only have five seconds left! Stop joking around and hurry!", Jeremie shouted.

Aelita finally reached the top of the stairs and hit the key has the countdown hit the one second mark. Jeremie sighed in relief.

Naruto, Aelita, Sakura, and Yumi got on the elevator and it raced around the Celestial Dome. It eventually stopped at a small ledge. An interface popped up. Aelita ran up to it and started searching through it.

"What's she doing?", Naruto asked.

"She's doing what I call 'playing with XANA's toys'. And XANA hates it when we do and sends his big bouncing babies after us. One time I had a date with his Mary-Jane in Sector Five.", Odd said.

Ulrich laughed at the memory of the time they were chasing a Manta away from Aelita and Odd fell off his Overboard when he crashed into the Manta via one of it's Mines and Ulrich had hit the Manta with the hilt of his sword. It was so embarrassing it got to the point Ulrich had blackmail to use on Odd if he dared to tell Yumi that he had an accidental kiss with Sissi. The Manta had managed to get Odd away using a Mine which didn't make the situation better. Ulrich couldn't help but keep laughing harder.

"Are you still thinking about that incident?!", Odd asked.

"What was the incident?", Sakura asked.

"Speak of it and I will tell Yumi!", Odd retaliated.

"Tell me what?", Yumi asked.

"Enough. I need you guys to be keeping guard so Aelita can get the information we need to finish Odd's ID card. Once that is done I can work on a way to get him home. Besides his polymorphic clone is not very well behaved.", Jeremie said.

"You made a polymorphic clone of me?", Odd asked.

"Yes. And like I said it is very naughty. It keeps doing dangerous stunts and stupid pranks 24/7. I have had a very hard time fixing that because said clone keeps putting prank viruses in the program that is required to fix it.", Jeremie said.

"That's my boy!", Odd cheered, "I am sure I will walk into Kadic finding Meatball Heaven in my room."

"Uhhhh... Let's say that the entire supply of meatballs in the school was used in the Meatball Fiasco last week and there won't be any until next month.", Jeremie said.

"WHAT?!", Odd asked and cried, "THIS IS TERRIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Jeremie, I got all the information and sending it to you. Can you send the vehicals in here?", Aelita said.

"I'm on it.", Jeremie said virtualizing the vehicals into the room.

After Aelita was done sending the information to Jeremie, she hoped on the Overbike with Sakura while Yumi got on the Overwing with Naruto.

"I opened up the tunnel on the north side of the Celestial Dome, hurry in before XANA sends those Mantas after you.", Jeremie said.

Aelita and Yumi drove the vehicals into the tunnel and flew back into the Forest Sector.

* * *

_Several hours later..._

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto were back in their own world waiting for Jeremie to break the news in.

"Okay. Odd, bringing you back is possible but it will take a few weeks if your clone can stay out of trouble. I decided to lock the door and play sick just to get time to do prevent it from getting any ideas of entering my room.", Jeremie said as he finished putting Odd's ID card back together.

"Well at least I will be home soon then you will have to deal with the real deal!", Odd said.

"We all rather have the real deal than a flanderized version of you.", Ulrich said, "I had to remove the gum the clone stuck on Ms. Hertz's chalkboard for detention."

"Sounds like you have a bit of trouble on your end.", Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Tell me about it.", Ulrich said.

"Will you guys take good care of Odd until the program is ready?", Jeremie asked.

"We will. Also if any S Ranked criminals take a liking in him, we will make sure they don't harm a hair.", Kakashi said.

"BELIEVE IT!", Naruto piped up.

"Do you really feel the need to do that?", Kakashi asked.

"I just like saying it just like how I like the color orange.", Naruto said.

"The only time your orange track suit was of any use was in the pumpkin patch when we were chasing some thieves.", Sakura said.

"Then explain how I managed to vandalize the Hokage Monument in the afternoon and not get caught.", Naruto said smartly.

"That doesn't count!", Sakura said.

"Then how about the number of times I managed to sneak up on the Chunin, Jonin, the old man, Pervy Sage, and Grandma Tsunade?", Naruto asked.

"Shut up you smart aleck!", Sakura yelled and slapped him across the cheek, leaving a super painful bruise.

"OW!"

"Who's Pervy Sage?", Odd asked.

"Oh that's my other sensei, Jiraiya. I call him Pervy Sage cause he likes doing 'research' in the girl's hot springs.", Naruto said.

"Is this the same Jiraiya that went all perverted on the granny?", Odd asked.

"Yes.", Naruto said, "And he is, I quote, 'A super pervert'."

Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi's jaws fell wide open. Aelita looked confused.

"What's a pervert?", Aelita asked.

"You don't want to know...", Everyone said to Aelita.


	5. Village Adventure and A Deadly Foe

**Binas:** I told you I was bad at romance... :P I am not the one who goes for the deep French Kiss. It looks disturbing to me. I'M STILL INNOCENT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! So don't expect the extreme stuff from me.

Now that I lost a follower, I am a little disappointed at the one who abandoned ship. Disgraceful... -.-#

Now we kick into high gear. Odd will have to help protect the Ninja World while the other Lyoko Warriors deactivate towers. Also I decided to make up a rogue ninja. Let's say the rogue is gonna be a dozy in some way.

I am sorry but there are some characters I am unable to write at all. I just can't write sticks in the mud or those with sticks up their butts.

* * *

.

* * *

Team Seven dashed through the trees at lightning speeds, chasing the demon cat known as Tora, yet again.

"So this cat is demon? I wouldn't be surprised since I saw you guys chasing it when I first got here.", Odd said as Naruto finally grabbed the cat and started getting clawed to death.

"GET THE STUPID DEMON SPAWN OFF ME BEFORE I KILL IT!", Naruto yelled as Tora scratched his face and clawed his hair.

"Naruto, I have said it once, and I will say it again, you can't kill the person or animal you are sent to look for in a capture and return mission.", Kakashi said putting his hand to his forehead.

"THEN KNOCK OUT THE CAT OR SEVER IT'S CLAWS OFF!", Naruto yelled.

"Same goes for inflicting damage without need.", Kakashi said, "Besides, Tora's just mad that you are holding her wrong."

"Huh?", Naruto asked and saw he was holding Tora by the neck and moved his hands to Tora's stomach.

Tora calmed down a bit but still struggled.

* * *

Naruto's wounds finally healed by the time they got back to the village. Naruto was sick of Tora so much he wanted to kill her.

Sakura was just glad to get rid of the cat as well, she too has grown to loath the cat more.

Odd was the only one who turned out could actually handle Tora without being hurt. Of course he remarked with 'I guess it has to deal with the species appeal', which got him slapped by Sakura.

Odd took a stroll through the village taking in the new sights that he has been wanting to see. Ever since Jeremie had given the good news of him having a good chance of returning, he felt better but at the same time, he had a bad feeling about it, like he did during the Marabounta incident and several other times where Jeremie made a new program just for it to back fire horribly wrong until XANA does something that makes it both easier and harder for them. If it did work he had the perfect joke to make Jeremie scream and run around like crazy.

Odd passed by a tent in the middle of town. He took one whiff of the air and gagged. It smelled worse than his own feet, and that was saying something. He wondered how that was even possible since almost everyone said that his feet were the smelliest place on Earth.

A man with big-bushy eyebrows, bowl cut black hair, a ridiculous green skin tight jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, and a Jonin Flak Jacket.

"My my, aren't you the most YOUTHFUL kid playing dress up I have ever saw!", The man crowed.

Odd sweat dropped at just hearing that. He took a few steps away from the man.

"Uh, these are 'real'.", Odd pointed out as he gestured to his tail and ears.

Odd moved his ears and tail about to prove it. The man was amazed and started messing with them.

"You are the most youthful with these! I can only imagine my youthful students with these!", The man said just to realize Odd had escaped, "SUCH GREAT POWER OF YOUTH HE DOES DISPLAY!"

"Gai-Sensei, I am back from doing 700 laps around the village.", a boy who looked almost exactly like the man said as he wiped some of the sweat away that came from the summer heat.

* * *

"That guy was just weird. I am sure I favor Jim over him.", Odd said still in shock of what had occurred.

Suddenly Odd bumped into someone.

"Can you watch were your going?"

Odd looked at who he bumped into and saw he was slightly tanned, had a spiky ponytail, green lined mesh T-shirt, a gray short sleeve jacket with a green border, and brown pants. His fore head protector was on his left arm. The kid wore a lazy/irritated look on his face.

"Sorry, I was spacing off about some weird guy who kept saying 'youthful'.", Odd shuddered at the thought of the man popping up in his head.

"You ran into Mighty Gai? What a drag.", The kid said, who also cringed a bit.

"So what's your name? My name's Odd.", Odd said holding out his paw.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. And your name sounds weird.", The kid said.

"I get that a lot. Don't you ever smile?", Odd said.

"My life's a drag. I want nothing to do with what's going on. I rather watch the clouds, settle down with a wife, and have a few kids.", Shikamaru said yawning.

"That doesn't sound very exciting...", Odd said.

"I only became a ninja because I thought it would be interesting but it seems to be more complicated than I wanted it to be.", Shikamaru said in a lazy tone before realizing the time, "Aw crud! Mom's gonna kill me. What drag that troublesome woman can be."

Shikamaru ran off to hurry home.

"Bye, I guess...", Odd said waving.

* * *

Odd walked to his temporary home in the night after meeting a bunch of people. Neji seemed way too uptight, Shikamaru was just lazy, Hinata he swore blushed when Naruto was mentioned, Tenten seemed pretty cool, Rock Lee was Mighty Gai all over again, Shino was mysterious, Choji was an even bigger eater than himself on several levels to the point where he was disturbed, and he tried flirting with Ino just to somehow end up in an alley after she shouted 'Mind Transfer Jutsu'.

In the shadows lurked a girl with blazing blue hair that was tied up in a messy left-side ponytail. She had a Leaf Symbol on her forehead protector that was crossed out. She wore a short medium sleeved dark red kimono with black patterns. She had a senbon pouch on her right thigh, and a shuriken pouch underneath the senbon pouch. She smiled wickedly and threw a few poisoned senbon at Odd.

Odd heard the senbon coming at him and dodged.

"Huh?", Odd asked and picked up the green senbon needle, "Did anyone drop a chopstick?"

More senbon were thrown at Odd, and Odd dodged them all.

"Who's there?", Odd asked.

Some shuriken came at Odd next. He dodged all but one. And that single one only managed to impale him in the left arm. He held his arm in pain. He used his remaining strength and aimed his right arm.

"LASER ARROW!", Odd cried out and shot several arrows into the shadows.

He heard it pierce something. He checked it out and saw that whoever was there was gone. All that was left was a small puddle of blood.


End file.
